


Trick or Treat!

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [89]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “You want to go trick or treating? Seriously?”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: N/A





	Trick or Treat!

“You want to go trick or treating? Seriously?” 

“C’mon, Steve! It’ll be fun! The kids know where to get the best candy, the full sized candy! Besides the only other thing we would do is go to some lame party and get drunk and not remember Halloween! Who needs that when they can get candy?!” It seemed a no brainer to you, candy always trumped alcohol. Candy trumped being stuck in a loud, smelly, sticky room with a bunch of teenagers who were pissed out of their heads. 

“Aren’t we a little too old?”

“Firstly, i’m going to pretend you said that. We’re never too old. Secondly, we’re just keeping the kids safe, after all. Lots of weirdos out and about on Halloween.”

“Please, Steve!” The kids plead behind you and you smile triumphantly knowing that you’ve won. He’ll say yes.

“Fine, but we get 20% of your haul!”

“10%” Dustin attempts to haggle.”

“40%”

“15%”

“20%”

“30%”

“Ha, deal!” Steve smiles in triumph as he negotiates you both to a 30% stake in the candy haul. Dustin groans, but you know he’s not really that mad. After all they all have awesome costumes and will no doubt have way too much candy to eat by themselves anyway.


End file.
